With the development of the communications technologies, more and more operators have shifted their weighing standard of radio performance from total radiated power (Total Radiated Power, hereinafter referred to as TRP) and total isotropic sensitivity (Total Isotropic Sensitivity, hereinafter referred to as TIS) of original free space performance to a requirement on a phantom head (Phantom Head) or even a phantom head and hand (Phantom Head and Hand). Currently, several big operators, such as Vodafone (Vodafone, hereinafter referred to as VDF) and T-Mobile (T-Mobile, hereinafter referred to as TMO) have taken the lead in shifting an original performance requirement of a one-sided phantom head and hand (right phantom head and hand) to a performance requirement of a left and right phantom head and hand. It is predicted that in the near future, a radio performance requirement of a left and right phantom head and hand will become the mainstream requirement of most operators in the market. However, in a traditional antenna solution, a feedpoint is generally located at a certain side of a mainboard, resulting in imbalanced performance of the left and right phantom head and hand. Generally, a difference of the phantom head and hand on two sides is about 3 dB. Therefore, how to balance the difference between the left and right phantom head and hand has become a hot send in this industry.
During the implementation process of the embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that in the existing dual-feed antenna technology, separation of low-frequency and high-frequency signals is implemented through dual feedpoints, and the high- and low-frequency signals reach a radio frequency chip respectively through different paths, and resonance of high- and low-frequency antennas are respectively adjusted through a matching circuit in order to broaden their respective bandwidths or to improve the performance of the phantom head and hand, which has a certain effect on broadening the antenna bandwidths and improve the performance of a one-sided phantom head and hand, but has little effect on balancing the performance of the left and right phantom head and head, where it is even possible that the other side of the phantom head and hand deteriorates.